dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cammy White vs Captain America
Cammy White vs Captain America is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-sixth DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 6! Street Fighter vs Marvel! Super soldiers are a reliable means of victory, but is the Brit or American superior? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A group of thugs had attempted a robbery on a museum in the middle of the night. Unluckily for them, one Cammy White happened to be on scene to stop them. She had beaten them all into pulps with very little effort, but had thrown one of them so hard and far that he had crashed through a window. Of course, this triggered the alarm and Cammy quickly fled so the police could do their jobs. Unfortunately, she had been spotted by Captain America, who gave chase to the British soldier. The chase took him to a rooftop where he finally cornered Cammy. "Alright, miss. End of the line. Why don't you come quietly and we can call it a night?" Cammy refused, no way could she convince the authorities of her innocence. And she had a mission to be getting to. "Sorry, sir. But I'm afraid that is simply not possible. Now, I have to be somewhere else now, so if you'll stand down..." The captain quickly tossed his shield at Cammy, who back flipped beyond the attack. She landed comfortably as the shield landed in Captain America's hand. "Your choice, Yankee." Here we go! The captain quickly came forward with a stiff kick. Cammy telegraphed the blow and the pair traded hard kicks, seeing who's guard would falter first. Captain America used his shield as a boomerang, tripping the British super soldier before planting her with a side slam. Cammy scrambled to her feet, using her Spiral Arrow technique. The captain got his shield up to block it, but was driven to the edge of the roof. Unbalanced, Captain America sought to break off his lock up, but Cammy was prepared for this, and kicked him in the gut hard. As he hunched over, Cammy leaped up and ploughed into him with an inverted Spiral Arrow. The captain was knocked to the deck, but he picked himself up with relative ease. The pair went back to throwing punches, with Captain America edging out with superior punches. He managed to uppercut Cammy off the side of the roof, but she managed to see herself safely into the nearby alley. She then turned her eyes upwards, as Captain America leaped down after her. She dodged a strike, before throwing him over her shoulder and slamming her into the roof of a parked car. Throwing his shield, Captain America got himself off the car while also covering himself from Cammy's attempted follow up. Cammy tried a Spiral Arrow, but she was caught with a kick to the face. She flew back into the returning shield, leaving her crumpled on the floor. The captain then stomped down on Cammy's gut, before kicking her down the alley and into the main street. Cammy kicked a dumpster down towards the Avenger, but he leaped over it and threw his shield at Cammy again. She caught it in her hands, but Captain America threw a kick at her, knocking the shield into her face. Rogers then began laying into Cammy with punches and kicks, bruising Cammy in the face. She responded with a Spiral Arrow, kicking into the chest of the captain. He flew back into a nearby car, smashing his back hard. Cammy then leaped overhead, but as she attempted to kick down on him, Captain America raised his shield, blocking her. He then grabbed her ankle and hurled her onto the hood of the car. "Next time, stay out of it." the captain remarked, walking away. Cammy freed herself from the top of the car. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, launching another Spiral Arrow. Cammy was caught again, this time by a throw of the shield. The pair then attempted the same move; roundhouse kicking one another at the same time and dropping to the floor. The pair picked themselves up, but it was Captain America who acted first. He tripped Cammy and delivered a shot from the shield to her face. He tried to lift her up, but she brought her knee up and kicked him in the face. She then used a Spiral Arrow to blast the captain into a wall. Cammy then rushed to a nearby car, flipping it towards Captain America. Rogers scrambled away, but the car landed on, and crushed, his legs. His shield rolled out of his reach and he looked up as Cammy prepared another Spiral Arrow. She kicked straight through Captain America's chest, severing the top third of his body from the rest of it. Sirens then blared as police cars arrived on the scene, but Cammy disappeared into the alley. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Cammy White!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:Capcom vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights